1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector with an improved card eject mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical card connectors used for Multimedia cards (MMC) or Secure Digital (SD) cards usually have card eject mechanisms for ejecting inserted cards.
Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 2000-251024, 2000-251025, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,791B1 and Publication No. 2001/0055896A1 disclose electrical card connectors with similar card eject mechanisms. FIG. 5 shows a card eject mechanism 6 of an electrical card connector disclosed in US Publication No. 2001/0055896A1. The card eject mechanism 6 includes a coil spring 62, a movable member 63, a link rod 64, and a curved guide groove 66 defined in a base 60 encircling a heart-shaped cam 65. The guide groove 66 defines a locking position xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d and a releasing position xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d. The coil spring 62 has a front end secured to the base 60 and a rear end connected to the movable member 63. A rear portion of the movable member 63 is linked with a front end of the link rod 64. A rear end of the link rod 64 is engaged in the locking position xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d when a card is fully received in the connector and engaged in the releasing position xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d when the card is pushed out of the connector. However, the guide groove 66 described above is defined in an upper portion of the base 60, thereby enlarging the width of the base 60. Moreover, the link rod 64 and the movable member 63 are usually required to be hingably linked, which requires a relatively complicated process.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-135192 discloses another conventional electrical card connector with a card eject mechanism. The card eject mechanism includes a coil spring, a movable member, and a link rod. The movable member defines a guide groove in a lateral side thereof. The guide groove defines a locking position and a releasing position. One end of the coil spring is secured to a base of the electrical card connector and the other end of the coil spring is connected with the movable member. The link rod has one end secured to the base by insert-molding. The other end of the link rod is received in the guide groove of the movable member and engaged in the locking position when a card is fully received in the electrical card connector and engaged in the releasing position when the card is ejected. However, one end of the link rod is insert-molded with the base, which requires a relatively complicated process and thus increases manufacturing cost.
JP Patent Publication No. 2001-85089 discloses an electrical card connector with a card eject mechanism similar to that of Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-135192. A link rod of the electrical connector is secured to a base by riveting, which takes up much more space and also requires a relatively complicated process.
Hence, an electrical card connector with an improved card eject mechanism is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector with an improved card eject mechanism. A link rod of the card eject mechanism is secured to a base by a rear side of a shield.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical card connector with an improved card eject mechanism which is easy for manufacturing and assembly.
An electrical card connector comprises an insulative base, a plurality of conductive terminals, an card eject mechanism and a shield. The insulative base defines a locking indentation at a rear end thereof. The card eject mechanism includes a movable member, a coil spring and a link rod. The link rod has a first end engaging with the movable member at either a locking position or a releasing position of the movable member and a second end received in the indentation of the base. The shield has a hook received in the indentation of the base and engaged with the rear end of the link rod, thereby securing the rear end of the link rod to the base.